Egy év
by Malvina21
Summary: A Winchester testvérek története Mariann, Eszty és Timi tolmácsolásában. Első próbálkozásunk, a véleményeket szívesen fogadjuk.


**Cím: **Egy év

**Fandom:** Odaát /Supernatural/

**Műfaj:** dráma, misztikum és minden ami még belefér

**Warning:** besorolása M, vagyis mature (felnőtt), ez magáért beszél.

A szereplők egy része a sorozatban is létezik, de előfordulnak majd általunk kitaláltak is.

Az első rész Mariann "tollából" származik, reméljük, hogy tetszeni fog :)

_Megismerhetjük Molly Singer-t, Bobby unokahúgát. Az alku után járunk pár órával.. Molly szeretne segíteni Dean-nek, ezért megidéz egy Démont.. aki többet árul el, mint kéne. _

Jó szórakozást!:)

* * *

Bobby Singer gondterhelten tért haza otthonába.

Egy év.. – mormolta magában.. – Egy év..

A legszívesebben felpofozta volna Deant, de a szíve mélyén megértette a szándékait. Ha Mollyról lett volna szó.. ő is egyezséget kötött volna a Démonnal. Még egy évet sem kért volna.

Molly Singer a maga 23 évével koravénnek számított társai között. Míg a csoporttársai buliztak, ő inkább tanult, s megpróbált segíteni bácsikájának. Végtelenül szerette Bobbyt, hiszen a férfi apja helyett apja volt.

Molly édesanyja, Jane is Mary Winchester sorsára jutott. Bár Bobby évekig megpróbálta titkolni az igazat a lány előtt. De évről évre egyre valóság hűbbek voltak az álmai.. így a 15. születésnapja előtt Bobby kénytelen volt neki bevallani az igazat.

A gyerekkorának azon a napon lett vége. Már nem tudott úgy tekinteni a napokra, mint előtte. Mindaz, amit eddig nem értett, most nyert értelmet a számára. Most már értette, hogy a Winchesterék miért is olyan „furcsák", ahogy ő hitte.

Sam és Dean Winchester apjuk halála után közelebb kerültek Bobbyhoz. A férfi apjuk helyett apja volt. Molly pedig szép lassan belecsöppent a vadászatba, de inkább szellemi segítséget nyújtott.

Sam és Molly az évek alatt szinte a legjobb barátokká váltak. Olyannyira, hogy amikor bemutatta legjobb barátnőjét, Jessicát Samnek.. titkon remélte, hogy majd az esküvőjükön az ő nevét említik meg először; akinek köszönetet mondanak.

De Jessica halála után Sam megváltozott. Eltűnt, és szép lassan vadásszá lett. Otthagyta az egyetemet, és a Sárgaszemű démont hajkurászta Dean-nel.

.. míg Molly és Sam kapcsolata idillinek volt mondható.. addig Dean és Molly ismeretsége korántsem volt ilyen szép. Jóbarátok voltak a maguk módján, de Molly mindig visszavágott, ha Dean éppen tréfás kedvében volt.

Az egyetlen, ami megmentette őt Dean skap-gyűjteményéből, az a Bobby iránt érzett tisztelet volt. A férfi saját lányaként szerette unokahúgát, és a lelke mélyén átkozta bátyját, amiért annak idején magára hagyta Jane-t újszülött lányával.

Mi történt? – Molly összerezzent az ajtócsapkodásra. – Baj van?

Semmi.. semmi..

Ha hozok egy sört..akkor elmondod? – próbálkozott Molly.

Bobby nem válaszolt, csak némán meredt maga elé. Még mindig valami megoldás félén gondolkozott, de sejtette, hogy nem fog sikerrel járni.

Szóval.. – A lány letette Bobby elé a sörös üveget, majd leült vele szembe. – Mi történt?

Bobby végül kénytelen volt elmesélni a történteket.. Hogy a fiúk megölték azt a Démont, aki az ő anyjával is végzett.. és az alkut.. amit Dean kötött.

De miért csinálta?

Szereti az öccsét.. Mindennél jobban..

Van valami módja, hogy kibújjon az alku alól?

Nincs.. Ha ő vagy Sam megpróbál kitérni az alku elől.. Sam meghal..

A francba.. – Molly gondterhelten felsóhajtott.

Tudott Sam képességeiről, és titkon csodálta a fiút az erejéért. Neki semmilyen képessége nem volt, hacsak nem az, hogy isteni meleg szendvicseket tudott csinálni.

És most hol vannak?

Nem tudom.. Biztos pihennek. aztán pedig újra valami szellem után rohangálnak.

Nem akarsz pihenni egy kicsit?

De igen.. – Bobby halványan elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm, Molly..

Nincs mit.. Ha kellenék.. a szobámban leszek..

Molly gondterhelten huppant az ágy közepére. Percekig csak bámulta a plafont, ezer meg ezer gondolat cikázott a fejében. Végül előhúzta a mobilját, és tárcsázta Sam számát.

Szia, Mol.. – A fiú hangja nem volt valami vidám.

Szia.. Merre vagytok?

Már messze..

Szuper! Akkor forduljatok vissza!

Mit balhézik a kiscsaj már megint? – Dean hangja sem volt vidám, bár még így is ki lehetett szűrni az iróniát a hangszínéből.

Baj van? – Sam ügyet sem vetett bátyjára.

Úgy is mondhatjuk. Nem tudom, hogy hol jártok.. de nem is érdekel. Beszélnem kell veletek!

De.. Hé!! Az az ÉN MOBILOM! – Sam őrült módjára csapkodni kezdett. Dean David Copperfield módjára kicsalta a telefont testvére kezei közül.

Nem érünk rá bébiszitterest játszani! Bár a doktorosban benne lennék. – Dean arcán kaján vigyor jelent meg.

Nem vagy vicces. Kérlek.. csak.. csak gyertek ide.. Ne akard, hogy könyörögjek is.

Pedig azt megnézném.. De, hogy lásdd kivel van dolgod.. Megyünk, de csak egy.. nem is! Két feltétellel!

Mi lenne az?

Csinálsz nekünk valami kaját.. a másik feltételemet majd személyesen.

De rendi vagy.. – Molly hangjából üvöltött az arogancia. – Ha lehet, akkor siessetek..

Miért vagy ekkora bunkó vele is? – Sam megtörölgette a telefonja előlapját.

Sammy..mikor voltam én bunkó?

Mindig az vagy..

Tényleg? – Dean öccsére pislantott. – Akkor is bunkó leszek, ha EZT csinálom? – A fiú teljes hangerőre tekerte a rádiót, majd igyekezett túlbömbölni Bon Jovit.

Halkan! – Molly betessékelte a fiúkat. – Bobby alszik..

Bocsi.. – suttogta Sam, és megölelte Mollyt. Deantől csak egy „haveri" kézfogásra futotta.

Hol a kaja?

Az asztalon.. – A lány a konyha felé mutatott. – Szolgád ki magad.

Sam.. – Molly félrevonta a fiút, és megvárta, amíg Dean rácsap a szendvicsre. – Bobby elmesélte, hogy mi történt..

Igen.. Ez az egész.. Tudod.. a Démon meghalt.. és nekem is meg kellett volna.. Én nem is emlékszem semmire.. az utolsó amire emlékszem, hogy Dean szalad felém.. és hogy a hátam.. nagyon fájt. Aztán mintha aludtam volna.. De te.. semmit sem éreztél?

Kellett volna?

Hát.. a Démon téged is meglátogatott..

Igen.. de egy évvel később,mint téged.. és.. én sosem vadásztam.. Nem megyek démonok és szellemek közelébe. Bőven elég nekem annyi, amennyit Bobbytól vagy Johntól hallottam.. – Molly elszégyellte magát. – Ne haragudj..

Áh, semmi baj! Most már minden rendben.. Most már.. azt hiszem nem fog annyira fájni, ha szóba kerül a neve..

Ennek örülök..

Igen, én is..

De.. mi lesz Dean-nel?

Nem tudom.. de az biztos, hogy nem fogom engedni, hogy a pokolra kerüljön!

Sam.. Ha bármiben tudok segíteni.. csak szólj..Oké? Segíteni szeretnék.. – Dean böfögésére mindketten megfordultak. Molly arcán fájdalmas mosoly jelent meg. - .. még akkor is ha a bátyád eléggé.. magának való.. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a lelke mélyén. – Újabb böfögés következett. - .. a legeslegeslegmélyén.. van szíve..

Köszönöm.. – Sam megölelte Mollyt.

Nem vagy éhes? – érdeklődött a lány, miután kibontakoztak az ölelésből.

Nem nagyon..

Azért próbálj meg enni.. Csináltam neked is.. – Molly megindult a konyha felé. - .. szendvicset.. – Az utolsó szót megtörten mondta ki. Dean lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül megette Sam adagját is. – Jesszusom! Ugye tudod, hogy ezt te fogod feltakarítani? – A lány undorodva nézte a ketchup és mustár foltos asztalra.

Rajtam nem áll olyan jól a kötény, mint rajtad.

Az engem nem érdekel! – Molly a fiúhoz vágta az emlegetett köténykét. – 10 perced van, hogy eltakaríts magad után!

Nekem erre nincs időm..

Dehogynem! Ha tudsz alkudozni a démonokkal, akkor mosogatni sem lehet olyan nehéz! – Molly szeme szikrákat szórt a fiú felé. Dean pár másodpercig farkasszemet nézett a lánnyal, majd fogta a kötényt, és felvette.

Köszönöm.. – Molly úgy érezte, hogy megfullad, ezért szinte kimenekült a friss levegőre.

Kösz, hogy árulkodtál, Sammy. – Dean dühöngve engedte meg a meleg vizet.

Már tudott róla.. Bobbyval lakik, ha nem tudnád.

Igen..

Dean végül 10 perc alatt rendbe szedte az általa okozott károkat. Még arra is vette a fáradtságot, hogy Samnek készítsen egy koránt sem olyan finom szendvicset.

Molly.. – Dean megállt a lány mögött. – A konyhád jobb, mint új korában..

Kösz.

Ugye nem sírtál?

Nem..

Molly? – Dean a lány elé lépett, és a könnyes szemekbe nézett. – Én.. sajnálom..

Miért tetted? Tudom.. nagyon szereted Samet.. de miért?

Mert az öcsém.. és szeretem.. Nekem már csak ő van. Te nem tennéd meg ugyanezt Bobbyért?

De igen.. Szemrebbenés nélkül.. Csak az egész olyan ijesztő..

Tudom..

Nem félsz?

De. Halálosan! – Dean halványan elmosolyodott, de hamar elment a kedve Molly gyilkos tekintete láttán. – Bocsi..

Akárhogy is.. – A lány megtörölte könnyes szemeit. – Valamit ki fogunk találni..

Köszi.. de nem hiszem, hogy bármit is tehetnétek. Egy évem van.. és akárhogy is, de jól szeretném kihasználni..

Vagyis minden utadba akadó lányt lefektetsz?

Úriember erről nem beszél! – Dean kihúzta magát.

Ja.. de te nem vagy az.. Életemben nem láttam még embert így zabálni.

Jó emberismerő vagy, Mol.. – Dean megpuszilta a lány homlokát.

Kösz, Dee..

Hé!! Ne szólíts Dee-nek!

Bocsánat.. – Molly arca végre felderült.

Oké-zsoké! – Dean megsimogatta a hasát. – Csinálsz nekem még egy olyan isteni szendvicset?

Persze.

És.. csomagolsz is be nekem egy párat?

Igen-igen.. Nem venném a lelkemre ha idő előtt éhen halnál.

Alig egy óra múlva a Winchester fiúk elmentek. Molly benézett Bobbyhoz, aki békésen szunyókált. Halkan becsukta az ajtót, és még halkabban a fészer felé vette az irányt. Ez volt az ő kis birodalma, és nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy ez a birodalom titokban is maradjon.

Nem először csinálta ezt. Az elmúlt pár évben nem rendszeresen, de idézett már meg démont. De csak akkor ha hasznot akart húzni belőlük. Miután megkapta amit akart, elengedte a démonokat. Nem kedvelte egyáltalán ezeket az alvilági alakokat, de mivel nem értett a kiűzésükhöz; a saját testükbe zárt emberi lelkeket pedig nem akarta bántani. Idővel rutinná vált a démon megidézése; még akkor is ha csak annyit tudott latinul, amennyit kellett.

A rituálé ezen részét nem szerette, utálta megvágni saját magát. Felgyűrte ingjét, szándékosan a vállánál vágta meg magát, hogy Bobby ne gyanakodjon.

A megidéző vers után csak némán meredt maga elé. Pár másodperccel később már érezte is a tarkóján az ismerős bizsergető fuvallatot.

Nem szeretem, ha zavarnak ebéd közben.

Molly megfordult, és farkasszemet nézett a fekete szempárral. A démon most egy negyvenes évei közepén járó férfi testét vette kölcsön.

Csak öt perc, és mehetsz vissza, ahonnan jöttél..

Nocsak.. – A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét. – De rosszkedvűek vagyunk ma.. Ugye nem az alku miatt?

Látván Molly arckifejezését, a démon emberi arcán visszataszító gúnyos mosoly jelent meg.

Ha azért hívtál ide, hogy tegyek valamit, ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak. Semmit sem tudok tenni. Nincs meg a hatalmam hozzá. De… még ha meg is lenne.. akkor sem segítenék.. Főleg nem egy Winchesternek! Egy Winchestert már kivontak a forgalomból.. nem sokára pedig már csak egy marad.. és nekünk pont ő kell!

Mihez?

Azt nem mondhatom meg. De nyugi, kislány.. Hamarosan te is sorra kerülsz..

Én..? Miről beszélsz?

Lássuk csak.. – A démon a falhoz lökte Mollyt. Kihasználta, hogy egy erős férfi testet rabolt el. – Nyugi, kislány.. Nem bántalak, most nem.. De ha még egyszer megidézel bármelyikünket is.. nem fogod ennyivel megúszni..

Miről beszéltél az előbb? – Molly még mindig a démoni arcba bámult.

Azt hiszed, hogy lelövöm a poént? – A férfi elengedte a lányt, de a gúnyos mosoly továbbra sem hervadt le az arcáról. – Most pedig megyek, ha nem gond. Gondolom te sem akarod, hogy bántódása essen ennek a testnek.

Molly már csak a nyomasztó csendre eszmélt fel. Minden egyes idegszála csak arra tudott koncentrálni, amit a démon mondott. „Te is sorra kerülsz.."

* * *

_Folytatása következik...... _


End file.
